


Sudden Dog Sitting

by DreadfulMind



Series: Sudden Dog Sitting [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of kissing, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Boyfriends, Carla Yeager is a good mom, Coming Out, Dogs, Eren's Dog Name is Titan, Eventual Relationships, Kissing, Levi's pottymouth, M/M, Model!Eren, Neighbors AU, New dog named Honey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppies, Storms, actor!Eren, famous au, writer!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi somehow gets roped into taking care of his hot neighbor's dog, not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the stories I'm transferring to AO3 from my FF account.

Levi hated how thin the walls of his apartment were. He could hear his neighbor, Eren, scurrying around in his own apartment next door, probably getting ready for work. They had only spoke a few times in the hallway. Eren was attractive, but that's a given, he was a model.

 Other than that, he didn't know a lot more about Eren. They were aware of each others professions and mild flirtations were exchanged but not enough to suggest he was interesting in Levi.

 Levi himself was a writer, which meant he worked from home on most days. He did have meeting and such with his editor and publisher, but that was rare, especially when he was in the beginning stages of writing a novel, they only bothered him when it was getting closer to the deadline. Luckily for Levi, the first one wasn't for another two months, so he could enjoy his solitude for now. Or so he thought.

 Levi heard Eren talking to someone, probably on the phone. Eren lived alone, well except for his puppy he had gotten a few months ago. Levi hated to admit it, but the dog was cute, much like his owner. Levi wasn't a fan of pets and he always thought that if he were to get a pet, it would be a cat. They suited his personality better and they were more low maintenance.

  Sometimes Levi and Eren crossed paths, when Levi was off on his morning run and Eren was walking his dog. But it didn't seem as though he would get to see Eren today since it was a lot earlier than the usual time he would take the dog on a walk.

 He heard Eren's door shut after about five more minutes of scurrying around, then he heard a knock at his own door. Levi got up from his desk where he was sitting in front of the computer, just staring at the screen. Writer's block was a bitch.

 It should have been obvious that it would be Eren at the door, but Levi was still surprised to see him there.

 "Levi!" he said, "are you allergic to dogs?"

 "Uhh…no,"

 "Great!" Eren ran back into his apartment and Levi walked back to his desk, _well that was strange_. He stared at his screen some more and took a sip of his tea. He let out an exasperated sigh when he heard a knock once again.

 He stalked over to the door and threw it open, "I'm not allergic to cats either, or hor-," he stopped, he was about to name out a list of every animal that came to mind but stopped when he saw Eren holding his little dog in one arm and a bag of who knows what in the other, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 "I know I'm a horrible neighbor to ask this," he was talking fast now, "but my dog sitter just cancelled on me and I have a shoot I have to get to in 20 minutes and all my friends are busy or too far and I don't want to be late and your not allergic to dogs and he's too young to leave alone in my apartment for longer than like a half hour, so can you please just watch him for a couple hours?" Eren was out of breath by the time he finished. He also looked stressed, whether it was because of this or something else, Levi didn't know.

 He let out a loud sigh, "Fine, hand him over," _its not like I was actually working on my novel anyway._

 "Oh thank you so much Levi!" Eren handed him the cute little dog and the bag of things. Levi walked over to his couch and set the bag down, but kept the dog in his arms, it was soft, so why not. He turned around and saw Eren still at his door.

 "Oi, I thought you said you were going to be late,"

 "Right! If he needs anything," he fished a key out of the back pocket of his extremely tight jeans and handed it to him, "feel free to go in my apartment and get it. There's a little of everything in that bag I gave you. Do you have any questions?"

 "Is he potty trained? He's not going to piss on my floor is he?"

 Eren blushed, "for the most part, he hasn't had an accident in weeks. He shouldn't have to go for another couple hours, he usually starts to tremble in place and you have about 10 minutes to get him outside,"

 Levi nodded, "Well go on, you've wasted like 5 minutes just standing there,"

 Eren thanked him again before running down the hallway, just to run back before Levi could close the door, "his name is Titan," then he ran off again. _Titan, huh?_ Levi chuckled at the name. With a name like Titan, you'd expected the dog to be bigger, a lot bigger than the one he held in his hands.

 Levi shook his head and petted the dog in his arms, who whimpered a little when Eren left, "well Titan, looks like it's just you and me,"

 Over the next hour, Levi got well acquainted with Titan. He wasn't sure what kind of dog he was, but he had brown fur, kind of the same shade of Eren's hair, and he seemed to always be happy and run around Levi's feet, eagerly following him around everywhere. He couldn't be more than a foot tall, and his eyes, they were black, but they were big and round and Levi couldn't help but think of Eren everytime he looked into them.

 When Levi was sitting on the couch, Titan tried to jump up on it, he was too small to jump all the way, so he just stared at Levi with the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. For a moment, he imagine Eren looking up at him like that but quickly shook the thought. He was skeptical at first to let him up on the couch, _I don't even know if he's had a bath._ Levi wanted to sit on the couch with the dog on his lap, but he still hadn't gone for his run.

 He got up off the couch and Titan started wagging his tail. He went to his room and changed into his running clothes. Then walked back to the living room, Titan following him. He had already looked through the bag, it had his food and water bowls, a gallon sized zip lock bag of food, a sandwich sized one of treats, some toys and a leash. He picked out the leash from the bag and put it on Titan, who seemed to know what that meant because he barked in happiness.

 Levi walked him outside and started to run down his usual route, Titan happily picking up speed. Levi didn't usually go through the park, on most days he just ran around it, but decided to go through it for Titan's sake. Luckily for him, Titan didn't stop at every tree to mark his territory, instead he kept his pace with Levi and stayed on the side walk, only stopping to sniff another dog before Levi beckoned him to continue running. Levi quickly decided he actually quite liked Titan.

 Levi ended up having to cut their run short because it looked like it would rain, there was no way in hell they were going to get caught in the rain. When they made it back to his apartment building, he went into Eren's apartment to get Titan's doggy bed, figuring the dog must be tired. He was relieved to see it wasn't too big of a mess inside. Sure there were magazines and some clothes scattered in random places, but it was a lot cleaner than other apartments he had been in. He noticed the doggy bed on the other side of the living room and made his way over, but glanced at the magazine on the coffee table as he made his way over and stopped. He let Titan onto the ground who immediately made his way over to his bed and fell asleep.

 Levi sat on the couch and picked up the magazine. Eren was on the cover, looking as sexy as ever. The picture was of mostly just his upper body. You could barely see the top of his jeans peaking out from the bottom of the cover, he didn't have on a shirt, only a tie and Levi found himself questioning if his muscles were real or just photoshopped. He looked through the magazine, memorized by his body. He didn't really have on any shirts and if he did, it was more like a vest that wasn't even buttoned up, not that Levi complained. He was wearing a tie in every picture, which made sense, since it was a spread for a new line of ties a famous designer was releasing.

 If there was something else more distracting than Eren's body, it was his eyes. If he didn't know Eren in real life, he would think that his eyes had been photoshopped to look more green than they were. They had so much life in them, Levi felt like he knew all he needed to know about Eren just by looking at his eyes.

 After about 20 minutes of staring at the pictures, he finally put the magazine down, but not before committing the name of the magazine to heart, and went to pick up Titan in one hand and his bed in the other and then walked them back over to his apartment, making sure to properly close Eren's door.

 Titan fell asleep as soon as Levi placed him on his doggy bed after giving him some food and more water. Levi figured it would be ok if he took a quick shower, he still felt disgusting after his run, and Titan was sleeping, he couldn't get into much trouble. Levi decided it was probably best to leave the door open. He was in the midst of his shower when he heard a loud shudder of lightening followed by a yelp. He quickly finished washing himself and wrapped a towel around his lower body before walking into the living room and not seeing Titan where he had left him.

 "Fuck," Levi mumbled to himself. He looked around his apartment, "Titan," he called. He heard a whimper come from under the coffee table, and sure enough, there was Titan, trembling. Levi was sure it was because he was afraid and not because he had to go to the bathroom, he had gone when they were at the park. He picked up Titan and held him close to his chest, Titan relaxed a little but still shivered and yelped whenever there was lightening or thunder.

 Levi wasn't too sure what to do, so he walked Titan to his room and placed him on the bed. His sheets needed to be changed and washed anyway. He took an old blanket from his closet and wrapped Titan in it while he pulled on some boxers and sweatpants. Titan was whimpering again, so he didn't bother looking for a shirt. It was just him and the dog anyway, so he picked up Titan again and walked over to his living room, closing the curtains _, it's raining a shit ton,_ before sitting on the couch with Titan in his lap, he turned on the tv and put the volume as high as it could go hoping it would cancel out the sounds from outside. It seemed to work because before long, Titan was asleep on his lap.

 Levi had to admit he was sleepy. He had been staying up late, trying to work the storyline for his novel in his head, and taking care of a puppy is no easy task. He was just dozing off when he heard a loud knock on the door.  He careful sat Titan next to him while he got up, reaching for the remote to turn down the volume. He yawned as he made his way to the door. He opened it and saw Eren, who seemed to be speechless, his mouth slightly agape.

Levi raised his eyebrow waiting for him to say something. Eren continued to just stare at him, Levi returned the stare _, that fucking magazine didn't do his eyes justice_. They were so much more vibrant standing in front of him than they did in any of those photos. 

Eren seemed to find his voice after he had been staring for a solid minute,"I-I," he stuttered, "came f-for Titan," Titan jumped out the blanket and off the pillow at the sound of Eren's voice.

"Why are you nervous? He's your dog," Levi said as Eren picked up Titan.

"I just, didn't except to see you not wearing a shirt," Eren was blushing as he petted his dog.

Levi looked down at his body, "aren't you a model? Shouldn't you be used to seeing naked people?" he asked, looking back up to Eren.

Levi could tell Eren was avoiding eye contact as he spoke, "I-I guess, but I usually know to expect it," _is he blushing?_

The side of Levi's mouth turned up in a smirk, "would it make you more comfortable if I put on a shirt?"

"No, it's your apartment, it's fine," Titan was licking Eren's face and it wasn't until then that Levi noticed that Eren was wet, well, more like drenched, not to mention he seemed out of breath.

"You should go back to your apartment and take a shower or you'll get sick," Levi suggested.

Eren looked down at himself and then at Titan, "I would but he's afraid of lightening, and I don't want to leave him by himself. I didn't know you would handle him being scared so well. So I ran over here because there was a lot of traffic to take a taxi," _well that explains the breathlessness._

"How far was it?"

"A couple miles, I think?"

Levi reached to take Titan from Eren's hands, "leave him here, I'll pack up his things and take him back over there. Gives you time to shower,"

"I owe you big time," Eren finally looked up at him, giving him a smile that reached his eyes, "I'll be out in 15 minutes," he walked back to his apartment.

Levi closed the door, not bothering to lock it if he was just going to leave in a little bit. He took Titan back to the couch and sat down, petting him. _I'll get Titan's things together in 10 minutes_ , he told himself, but the comfortable position left him resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes, effectively falling asleep this time.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up, the light next to the couch had been turned off, and his curtains were still closed so he couldn't see much, it must have grown dark outside. His first thought when he was gaining consciousness was: _I dont remember Titan being this heavy._ He let his eyes adjust before he looked down to see a heap of light brown on his lap, like he expected, but it wasn't Titan, instead it was Eren's head on his lap. Titan was curled up on Eren's chest, also asleep. One of Eren's arms was draped over Titan, the other over his eyes. 

Levi smiled and ran his fingers through Eren's soft locks, a small smile appearing on Eren's sleeping face. Levi managed to get the blanket he had used earlier for Titan from the floor and used it to cover Eren and Titan before he laid his head back and fell asleep again, a smile on his own face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Eren stepped out the shower, he quickly changed, awaiting Levi and Titan. He was more than grateful for Levi agreeing to help him. His usual dog sitter called him 15 minutes before he usually left home to tell him she was sick and wasn't going to be open. Which only made him scramble around his apartment stuffing everything in a bag hoping he could drop off Titan with one of his friends, but the only one who could was Armin, but he was visiting his grandfather, which was too far, he'd be late to his meeting. It wasn't until he called Mikasa that she helped him fix his problem.

 "Just ask that neighbor guy you're always gawking over," she had said.

 "Levi? No! I don't know him like that,"

 "Well you always said you wanted an excuse to talk to him, go over there and ask him to take care of your dog,"

 Eren was too scatter brained to continue that conversation, he had more important things to worry about that his love life. But he looked down at Titan and decided it was worth a try.

 He was glad he did, Titan seemed to be doing ok in the couple minutes Eren saw him, and Levi even offered to watch him a while longer. Eren looked at the clock on one of the tables in his living room and realized it had been a half hour since he came back to his apartment. And Levi hadn't come by yet.

 He quickly put on his favorite blue hoodie before going to Levi's apartment. He knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time calling Levi's name, but still no reply. He put his hand on the knob and turned it to find that it was open.

 "Levi?" he called, he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Levi was sitting on the couch with his head against the back, asleep. Titan asleep on his lap. _They look so cute._

 He didn't want to wake Levi, but he also wanted to thank him again for watching Titan. _Maybe I'll just wait for him to wake up, it shouldn't be too long, right?_ He awkwardly sat himself down on the couch a good foot away from Levi.

 It wasn't until he sat down that he realized how exhausted he was. He had to run a couple miles to get home. It had started raining as soon as he left the modeling agency building. He had begun praying the sky wouldn't start to rumble, but as soon as he finished the thought, there was a flash of lightening, _fuck._ Titan was terrified of lightening and thunder and he hadn't prepared Levi for that. Traffic was going to be doubled due to the hard rain, so he had decided it would just be best to run back to his apartment.

 A decision he now regretted since Levi had proven to be a skilled dog sitter, and running in skinny jeans is hard and exhausting. He felt Titan crawl onto his lap, that's when he realized he had his eyes closed. He tried to open them, but he found his eyes were just so much more comfortable when they were closed. _Maybe just 10 minutes._

 But it was a lot longer than 10 minutes when Eren woke up, and he was no longer  sitting down, instead he was horizontal, his head on Levi's lap. Not that Levi seemed to mind, he was reading something in his phone with his fingers through Eren's hair.

 Eren didn't know what to say, "uhhh..."

 Levi looked down at him, his fingers stopped moving, "you're awake," Eren immediately felt himself growing red.

 "I'm so sorry!" he sat up quickly. He felt light headed and groaned. Which only made Levi grab his head and bring him back down on his lap.

 "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon," Levi told him very matter- of- factly.

 "Wait, what time is it?"

 "It's noon,"

 "I slept that long?"

 Levi nodded, "have you been sleeping?"

 Eren shook his head as he looked up at Levi, "not really, taking care of Titan can get difficult, and I've been practicing,"

 "Practicing?"

 "I have to walk in a fashion show in a couple weeks. It's my first fashion show so I've been nervous and practicing every chance I get,"

 Levi's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "well I work from home, so if you ever want to leave Titan here for a few hours, that's fine,"

 Eren opened his eyes wide, "really?"

 "Sure, I mean he seems to be pretty well trained. Doesn't cause too much trouble,"

 Eren sat up and threw his arms around Levi, "thank you so much," then he pulled back ,"wait, where is Titan?"

 "In the kitchen, eating,"

 "You fed him?" Levi nodded, "wait, so that means you got up," Levi raised his eyebrow but nodded again, "so then why was my head on your lap?"

 Levi chuckled, "you don't remember?" his laugh rang in Eren's ears like bells, all he wanted to do was sit there and listen to it all day.

 Eren felt his face grow hot, wait, _remember what?_

 Levi began to explain, " when i first woke up you were already like that, and then whenever I got up, you groaned and whined until I promised to come back. And then every time I sat back down you put your head on my lap,"

 "How many times did that happen,"

 Levi thought for a moment, "three times,"

 Eren put his face in his hands, "that's embarrassing," he mumbled into them.

 He heard Levi chuckle again, "it's cute," he felt Levi shuffle next to him and then he didn't feel him there anymore, "do you want breakfast?"

 Eren looked up at him, "oh no, I could ask anything more of you. I mean I already slept here for a long time and you watched my dog an-,"

 "Look, Eren, if I didn't want you here I would've kicked you out as soon as I woke up the first time. I'm offering. Now, do you want breakfast?" the words he said should have sounded rude, but the way he said them made Eren's stomach do a flip as he nodded.

 "But isn't it a little too late for breakfast?" Eren asked.

 "It's never too late for breakfast food, Eren,"

 It was Eren's turn to chuckle as he got up off the couch and followed Levi into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped inside, Titan was at his feet, "hey buddy, I missed you," he picked him up and let him lick his face, "were you good with Levi?"

 "I didn't expect him to be so well trained, to be honest," Levi said as he took things out the fridge.

 "I started taking him to a doggy training place as soon as he had all his shots. Another reason I haven't been sleeping. Any free time I have I spend training him,"

 "Well bring Titan whenever you want to sleep. I spend most of my time writing, or trying to write. So I enjoy the company," Levi said as he was preparing breakfast.

 "Is that invitation extended to me too, or just Titan?" Eren blushed as he was asking, it was a good thing Levi had his back to him.

 "Both of you. You're not so bad,"

 "Could you help me with my walk?" Eren asked.

 "For the fashion show?" Eren nodded, but then said yes when he realized Levi couldn't see him, "I don't know anything about that,"

 "That's fine!" Eren said a little too eager, "as long as you don't think I look stupid, that measn I'm doing fine,"

 "With a face like that I don't think anyone will be worried about how you walk," _Was that a compliment?_ Whether it was or wasn't, Eren blushed, "but sure I'll help you,"

 "You're the best, Levi,"

 The two stayed silent after that, until Levi set a plate in front of a chair and told Eren to sit down.

 "Is it ok if I give Titan a slice of bacon?" Levi asked.

 "Just one though, I don't want to spoil him,"

 Levi chuckled, "Judging by the brand of everything in that bag you left with me, I think he's spoiled enough,"

 "Point taken," Eren said, "thanks again for everything,"

 "Can you stop thanking me, brat? I said it's fine,"

 Eren mustered up his courage, "At least let me take you out to dinner as a thanks or something,"

 "Dinner? Sounds more like a date than a thank you," Levi said, taking a bit of his eggs. His grey eyes boring into Eren's green ones.

 "I would like to take you out on a date," Eren said, he could swear he saw a faint blush dust Levi's cheeks before he responded.

 "Well, if you really want to thank me I guess a date is fine,"

 Eren felt himself doing that smile that Mikasa always told him made him look like an overexcited three year old, but he didn't care. What he cared about was the fact that he had a date with Levi.

 Even though him and Levi hadn't spoken all that often before yesterday, he always tried to schedule his walks with Titan so that they could run into Levi. He admired Levi. He had read one of his books, a book Eren had read about a billion times that was sitting on his bedside table right now. Not to mention that Levi was extremely attractive. He had a sort of beauty he didn't see in any of the models he worked with, men or women. Eren was deeply enthralled by the nan

 "Can you sign my copy of your book?"

 Levi almost choked on his bacon, "what?"

 "It's just, I love your book, Attack on Titan, and I was wondering if you could sign my copy of it," Eren fidgeted in his seat.

 "Is it new?"

 Eren shook his head, "I got it when it was released, and I've read it 7 times,"

 "So I'm guessing its super tattered up?"

 "Yeah," Eren didn't know why but he suddenly started feeling embarrassed.

 "I have a few copies of it in a box in the living room, I'll sign a new one for you,"

 "That would be amazing!" Eren was practically jumping in his seat.

 "If it means that much to you, I'll give you a signed copy of my next book, too, when I'm done with it. It's going to be the sequel to Attack on Titan," Eren squealed in excitement, "well that's if I ever figure out a plot to it, anyway,"

 "I'm sure it's going to be great, and I'm going to love it just as much as the first one," Eren encouraged.

 "At least there will be one person," Levi joked.

 "My favorite character is the Corporal ,"

 He noticed Levi smirked, "really? I would've thought you would relate to the main character better,"

 "Well yeah, I relate to him better, but the Corporal is such a badass. He's easily the best soldier,"

 Levi chuckled at looked down at Titan who seemed to be begging for another piece of bacon, "wait, did you name your dog Titan because of my book?"

 Eren blushed again, "yes," he confessed.

 "I'm flattered, makes me like him a little more now," Eren noticed Levi had finished eating, except for half a slice of bacon that he slipped to Titan when he thought Eren wasn't looking. The action just made Eren smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really have to practice your walk like that?" Levi asked, he quickly glanced at a shirtless Eren before looking down at Titan on his lap. He was sitting at his desk, with his laptop turned on in front of him.

 "Well I'm going to be shirtless in the show, you need to tell me if my body looks weird," Eren told him.

 "Weird?" _can he even look anything but perfect?_

 "Yes, weird. When you walk, your muscles will move a little, twitch and whatnot, if they look weird then I have to change how I walk,"

 "Sounds tedious," was all Levi replied.

 Eren laughed and called his attention, "okay, start the music,"

 Levi did as he was told and watched Eren walk, trying to keep his face expressionless. He hoped this would prevent the blush from appearing on his face. If not he could always hide behind his computer screen.

 It had been two week now since Eren had knocked on his door asking if he would take care of his dog. Since then, Eren took Levi on a date, it had gone well. The dinner seemed to be mostly platonic, but he listen to Eren tell him about all the photoshoots he's done, and learned more about him.

 Levi was never much a talker, so he was glad Eren was. There were never long periods of awkward silence because Eren always filled them with his stories and jokes. Levi surprised himself at how much he laughed and enjoyed himself at the dinner.

 Eren flirted with him a little every now and then, but didn't exactly try to make a move either. Levi contemplating several times holding his hand, sometimes when they both took Titan for a walk, but he always decided against it. He didn't want to scare him away or anything.

 So there Levi was, awkwardly trying to help Eren on his walk in the middle of his living room. He watched his muscles move, they didn't look 'weird' as Eren had been describing them, they looked _tempting_. All Levi wanted to do was outline them with his fingers, maybe his tongue...

 The music suddenly cut off, pulling Levi away from his daydream and making Eren pout. Levi had the music on his phone and his agent's call interrupted said music.

 "What do you want Hange?" Levi answered.

 "Levi! Are you on your computer?"

 "Duh,"

 "Ok I'm sending you an email,"

 Levi waited for the email and then opened it, it was a picture from a tabloid magazine.

 "What the fuck is this?!" he continued to stare at the picture. It was of him and Eren on one of their walks with Titan. Levi had something close to a smile on his face while Eren was full blown laughing, he looked perfect of course. The headline read, "Model Eren Yaegar and Author Levi Ackerman, Dating?"

 Eren moved over to the computer to look at what Levi was freaking out about. He gasped when he saw it, "I'm not even out yet!" he yelled.

 Levi turned to look at him, he noticed a blush flow over Eren's cheek. For a second he imagined what it would be like to run his fingers over his warm skin, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind, "Wait what? Yet?"

 "Eren Yaegar is gay?!" Hange asked from the phone. He was still looking at Eren as Hange's voice rang through his ears, he looked petrified as she spoke.

 "Hange, I swear that if you say anything about this, I will end you," Levi threatened, for both their sakes, mostly for Eren though, he looked as white as a ghost.

 "Sheesh, Levi, you know I'm not about exposing other people's business," she sounded offended. Levi felt slightly guilty, yes, Hange was his agent, but he was also one of his closest friends. They had been friends for years before she became his agent. He could trust her to keep her mouth shut.

 Levi sighed, "I'll call you later," and he hung up. Eren had moved to the couch and was slumped over it, pulling on his blue hoodie.

 "Have you not gotten any calls about the picture?" Levi asked him. Eren just shrugged.

 "I left my phone in my apartment, but honestly I don't want to deal with anyone. Thank you for telling her not to say anything," his face was buried in his hands.

 Levi put Titan on the floor and then walked over to sit next to Eren, rubbing comforting circles on his back, "Don't stress, it'll blow over soon enough. They're just digging for a story, I doubt it'll affect your career," he tried to assure him.

 "That's not what I'm worried about," Eren mumbled into his hands. Levi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

 "I don't understand,"

 "I'm more confused about your public image than I am about mine, I mean I know your straight and I don-," he was cut-off by Levi's laughter.

  _Did he really think I'm straight this entire time?_

 Levi cut his laughing short when he saw the embarrassment plastered on Eren's face, "I'm not laughing at you!" he assured, "well I am, but not you necessarily," _I'm not explaining this right,_ "I'm laughing at the fact that you think I'm straight," he finally clarified.

 Now it was Eren's turn to look confused, "but you were dating Petra last year,"

 "Listen Eren, I know I don't exactly exude gayness, but I'm not straight. And I didn't date Petra either,"

 "But I read it everywhere,"

 "Like I said, they're just looking for a story. Petra's a friend,"

 "So you're gay?" Eren asked

 Levi nodded, "and apparently so are you?" Eren was blushing again.

 "Yes, but other than my best friends, and now you and your agent, no one else knows,"

 "Well I won't say anything, I promise,"

 Eren smiled, "thank you," Eren pulled him into a hug by wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, Levi happily returned the hug. When they pulled away from each other, Levi left his arms loosely wrapped around Eren, whose face was a mere inches away from his and whose arms were still around his neck. All Levi had to do was lean over and he could kiss him...finally feel those soft, pink lips against his own. he saw Eren slowly begin to close his eyes and he leaned in, ever so slightly...

 Whatever moment they were having was cut short by a knock on the door. It startled Eren, who let go of Levi as he jumped in place a little.

 Levi grunted as he pulled back and got up to open the door.

 "Your picture is everywhere!" were the first words out of Erwin as soon as Levi opened the door.

 "I know, Hange already called," Levi deadpanned.

 Erwin's face seemed to drop a bit, "oh," but he perked up when he looked past Levi into his apartment, "you must be Eren!" he pushed his way inside.

 "Sure, Erwin, please do come in," Levis said sarcastically as he closed the door.

 "Oh shut up, Levi. I haven't asked to come inside since we were 11. You're lucky I even knocked," then to Eren, "Hi, I'm Erwin, Levi's best friend. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't told you about me," he extended his hand out to Eren, who took it and gave him a quick handshake, "but I, however, have heard many things about you from Levi,"

 Levi snickered, "I mentioned him like twice,"

 "Twice too many, you never take an interest in anyone," Erwin looked at the dog at his feet and picked him up, "aww, he's so much cuter than he looks in the picture,"

 "Seriously, Erwin?" Levi asked, plopping himself on the couch, a good couple feet from Eren.

 "Don't worry Levi, you look much cuter in person, too," he glanced back and forth between Levi and Eren, "so are the rumors true? You guys are dating?"

 Levi could see Eren begin to fidget from the corner of his eye and decided it best to speak for them, "No. We're neighbors,"

 Erwin just nodded his head and continued to pet Titan. Levi was thankful for Erwin, who never pried for more information.

 "Neighbors?" Eren asked after a few seconds of silence. If Levi didn't know any better, he would think he sounded sad.

 "You live next door, that makes us neighbors," now Eren really was sad.

 "But neighbors wouldn't be the first word I would use to describe us,"

 Levi turned to Erwin, "we're friends,"

 Eren seemed to perk up, "that's better," Levi couldn't help but grin, him and Eren were friends and he was happy about that.

 "Looks like _good_ friends, if you got Levi smiling," Erwin said to Eren, who laughed, "he's always the stick in the mud,"

 "Yeah, I noticed he's pretty expressionless," the two laughed together while Levi grimaced.

 "I'm right here you assholes," the two laughed again, "alright, I can't really kick Eren out, but Erwin," he turned to him, "get the fuck out"

 Erwin put down Titan, "alright, alright. I'll be back to bother you tomorrow, I have some stuff to ask you,"

 "Is it important? I can leave," Eren suggested

 "Oh no, I was on my way somewhere else when I saw the magazine and ran over here," then he looked at his watch, "and I'm late. Why didn't you kick me out earlier?" he asked Levi as he walked to the door.

 "Yeah, cause it's my fault you decided to come here," Levi said, rolling his eyes.

 "I'll be back tomorrow," he was just closing the door behind him when he opened it wide again, "it was nice meeting you Eren!" and he closed the door again.

 Levi and Eren were left sitting in silence on the couch once again. Levi didn't have time to think about what was about to happen before Erwin interrupted, that is, until now. _Were we about to kiss?_

 He shot a glance towards Eren, who seemed to have a blush that reached his neck. Levi was about to ask him if he was feeling okay when Eren got up.

 "I think I'm going to head back now, I think I might be coming down with a fever,"

 "Do you want to leave Titan here for the night?" Levi offered. It wouldn't be the first time Levi watched Titan for the night. In all honesty, he didn't want Eren to go, but if he had to, he preferred to at least have the dog with him.

 "Yes, that would be great," he chuckled, "I really should start paying you,"

 "Just take me out on another date," Levi surprised himself at the words that slipped out his mouth, but he meant that. That's what he wanted.

 "Uh-uhh, yeah. Sure," and he left.

 Levi was left not understanding what that meant. His words said yes, but the way he said it, suggested he didn't really want to. _Did I make him feel uncomfortable?_ Levi face palmed himself and started muttering to himself about how stupid he was being.

 Titan was whimpering by the door, Levi sighed, "Come on Titan, let's give you a bath," Levi had become pretty familiar with Titan's washing schedule, especially since Eren's phone had gone off yesterday reminding him, but they were so enthralled in the movie they were watching, they put it off and never got around to it.

 Levi walked into the bathroom and realized he didn't have any doggy shampoo for Titan, he pondered his options. He could leave Titan like that until tomorrow, so as to not bother Eren, but the dog was filthy and he liked to jump into bed with Levi in the middle of night, and he didn't want a dirty dog on his bed.

 He chose to go with his second option but decided it best to wait a while before going over, to make sure Eren was sleeping by the time he went. Almost an hour later Levi was standing outside Eren's apartment with the key he had given him the first day he left Titan.

 Levi carefully inserted the key and turned the doorknob slowly, trying to minimalize the sound. He didn't expect much going into the apartment, so he was extremely surprised to find a sleeping Eren in the couch, his eyes brimming red as though he had been crying _. Is he in pain?_ Levi put a hand on his forehead, _he doesn't have a fever. He doesn't look hurt either..._

 Levi walked into Eren's bedroom and took the blanket from the bed and brought it back over to drape over Eren. Eren hummed very quietly and snuggled into the blanket _, so fucking cute._

 Levi shook the thought, reminding himself how he made Eren uncomfortable and went to the bathroom for the shampoo. He glanced at Eren before walking back to his apartment. Titan jumping at his feet as soon as he was through the door.

 "Alright buddy, time to get you cleaned up,"


	4. Chapter 4

Eren pressed himself against the door as soon as he closed it. He thought about everything, the picture, how he's gay, how Levi's gay, how much he so desperately wanted to kiss him, but he feared all the possible consequences.

Did Levi even want to kiss me? Maybe he was relieved when Erwin knocked. Maybe he was only so close because I was still hugging him. He didn't say anything about it. What if I made him feel uncomfortable? What if he never talks to me again? What if he'll hate me?

He was still thinking about Levi when his phone went off, alerting him he had a text.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked it up. Just like he suspected, he had 11 missed calls, from either his publicist or agent. And 19 texts, from both of them, a couple from Mikasa, and one from Armin.

He decided to call him publicist first, get him out of the way.

"You know Levi Ackerman?" was the first thing his publicist asked him.

"Yes, Jean. He's my neighbor," Eren sat down on his couch and closed his eyes.

"The picture doesn't look like 'neighbors',"

"We're friends, but he lives next door, so he's my neighbor," Eren found himself more or less repeating Levi's words and sighed.

"This is great!!"

"We're not dating," he clarified.

"But you're friends, which means that it opens up your fan base to include bookworms,"

"I'm not using him, Jean," Eren said, rather angry. He didn't know why he hired Jean, all he did was make him angry. But he always managed to keep a good public image of Eren, so he couldn't really complain

"You're not using him!" Jean tried to convince him, "it's an unexpected, but great, outcome. And it opens up his fan base too, it's not just good for you,"

Eren thought about it for a second, "I guess you make a good point,"

"Look, don't worry about the pictures, I'll figure out how to get the media to stop suggesting you're gay," but I am, "I don't know how good friends you two are, but make him your best friend if you can. Invite him to the fashion show!" Jean suggested.

"I don't really think he'd want to, that's not his thing. Besides, I only got two tickets and I already invited Mikasa and Armin,"

"Talk to Marco," his agent. It was a wonder to Eren how Jean and Marco had ever became friends, Jean was a shitty horse-faced ass most of the time and Marco was the equivalent of a freckled Jesus, "I'm sure he can get you an extra one,"

Eren sighed, "alright, I'll call him right now,"

"Sounds great, I have to go make some calls. I'll call you tomorrow with progress," and he hung up.

Eren thought about inviting Levi, he was almost sure he'd say no, but it worth a try. He called Marco and asked him for an extra ticket, which Marco said he already did as soon as he saw the picture.

Eren tried to explain to him that they weren't dating, to which Marco responded, "just in case, he is a famous author, Eren. Having any kind of relationship with him is great for you,"

Eren thanked him and hung up, almost as soon as he set the phone down it rang again, his father. Fuck.

"Hey, dad," Eren answered shyly. His father and him never had a good relationship. Ever since Eren decided he wanted to be a model, his dad told him that was a job only fags did, which is why Eren had never come out to his dad. Out of fear that his dad would reject him more than he already did.

"Are you dating this guy?!" he yelled. Eren could hear his mother in the background, "Grisha, sweetie, Eren's an adult, he can date whoever he wants," Eren's mom knew, she was the first person he told. Eren was more than thankful for his mom for keeping his secret for all these years.

"Carla, I'm talking to Eren,"

"No dad, we're neighbors. He lives next door and he ran into each other one day that I was walking my dog," Eren said what he knew his dad wanted to hear.

"That's not what the picture looks like,"

"Its the media, dad, you know how they manipulate everything," Eren uses his knowledge of his father's hatred of the media to his advantage.

"oh- ok," he heard his father clear his throat, "we'll see you soon,"

Eren could feel the tears brimming his eyes when he hung up. It was always difficult for him to hide his sexuality from his father, especially when both his mother and adopted sister knew.

He wanted to call his father back and tell him he was gay, but he was afraid his father would reject him. He let himself cry for the years of frustration he felt with Grisha. He found himself crying until he laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Not willing to make the short trek to his bedroom.

He woke up covered in a blanket, he didn't know how it got there, but was thankful, nonetheless.

He decided to eat some cereal before he headed over to Levi's to get Titan and ask him about the fashion show. He knocked twice but there was no answer, he was about to knock again when he heard a groggy voice, "I'm coming, hold your shit," Eren smiled at Levi's vulgarity. He was still smiling when Levi opened the door.

"Oh, Eren. Sorry I thought it would be either Hange or Erwin," he yawned and stepped back, letting Eren in.

"Well its just me," of course it is, you idiot.

"Can I ask why you're hear so early, you're never here before 10,"

"What time is it?" Eren didn't even bother to look at the time before coming over here.

"A little past 8,"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Levi, I didn't mean to wake you,"

Levi waved him off, "it's fine," he walked over to his desk and sat down, "Titan's still asleep though,"

Eren looked around the room and saw Titan's doggy bed, but no Titan, "where is he?"

"On my bed,"

Eren chuckled, "you let him on your bed?" he had known Levi long enough to know about his obsession with cleanliness, "weren't you afraid he'd dirty it?"

"I gave him a bath yesterday,"

"You have doggy shampoo?"

Levi scratched the back of his neck, "no, I went over to your apartment, sorry,"

"that's fine," wait did he see me cry? "Err, thanks, for the blanket and for bathing him,"

"I know it's none of my business, but were you crying last night?" Eren contemplating telling him the truth, we're friends, friends tell each other these things, right? "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"My dad called yesterday, he saw the picture and doesn't know I'm gay," Eren confessed.

Levi nodded, "well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener,"

Eren smiled, "I know you are, thank you," Titan came running into the room and scratching at Eren's jeans. He bent down to pet him, "hey buddy, you wanna go for a walk?" Titan happily barked and wagged his tail, "do you want to come, Levi?" he looked up at him.

"No, thanks,"

Of course he doesn't everyone thinks you two are dating, "Oh," Eren tried not to sound disappointed, but failed. Levi must have picked up on it because he looked up at him.

"But not because I don't want to, I do. I just got some ideas for the plot and I need to jot them down before I forget. Come by later, I'll make us lunch," then he continued to type on his computer

Eren mentally cheered to himself and picked up Titan's leash from Levi's table. He looked around a noticed that half of Titan's things were scattered around Levi's apartment. He chuckled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No, err, actually, yes," Levi looked at him, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fashion show,"

"Sure,"

"Wait, really?!"

"Why would you ask if you were going to react like that if I said yes?"

"I hoped you would say yes, but I know that's not your scene,"

"It's not, but you're my friend and you've been practicing hard, so I want to be there to support you," Eren beamed, "and if you fall," you'll be there to catch me, "I'll get to see it firsthand,"

Eren pouted but laughed, "thank you, Levi. I'll see you later," Eren was barely out the building when he saw Erwin round the corner, jogging towards him, "Hey, Erwin,"

Erwin grabbed his arm and pulled them inside, "I wouldn't go out there,"

"Why not?"

"There's a bunch of camera crews around the corner. No doubt waiting for you guys to ambush and question. I sent them a little off the way, saying I saw Levi at the café down the street, but they'll be back,"

Eren frowned and looked down at Titan, "looks like no walk today, buddy,"

"I'll take him," Erwin offered, "I know in technically a stranger, but I know Levi and he can vouch for me,"

Eren looked between him and Titan a couple times, "fine, but I'll need your number," he let Erwin save his number on his phone before handing him Titan's leash, "be careful crossing streets, and remember to let him get water at the dog fountain in the park,"

"Got it, see you later," Erwin led Titan out the building. Eren thought about going with Levi, but he was working. Maybe I'll clean and rearrange my apartment. He walked inside and started picking up all his magazines and throwing them in a basket, then did the same with his laundry. He moved the coffee table first and flinched when it hit the wall, at least there's no dent.

He was just about to move the couch when his door flew open to reveal Levi with a frying pan.

"Levi?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Oh, Eren. It's you," he lowered the pan, "I thought someone broke in," Eren burst out laughing, "what?"

"You thought someone broke in and your weapon of choice was a frying pan?" he managed to get out in between giggles.

"Oh yeah, smartass? What would you have used?"

"Baseball bat," he pointed to the bat leaning against the wall.

"Well I don't have one," he noticed him look around, "where's Titan? I thought you were taking him out,"

"Erwin took him," Levi raised his eyebrow, "there's a bunch of camera crews outside, we should probably lay low,"

He watched Levi make his way over to the window, tossing the frying pan onto the couch, "fucking bastards, I should go down there and kick all of their asses," and more quietly, "I need to go grocery shopping,"

"I went yesterday, so feel free to raid my fridge," Eren offered.

"I just might, all I have are eggs and mustard,"

"Sounds delicious," Eren teased.

"It is, I'll make you some one day," Eren laughed, at least their relationship hadn't changed.

"Did you get the chance to write everything down?" he asked, Levi turned to him. They were only a couple feet away from each other.

"Would you have gotten mad if I kissed you?"

Eren was shocked, "what?"

"Yesterday, before Erwin showed up, I was going to kiss you, would you have gotten mad?"

Eren couldn't find his voice, he opened his mouth but no words came out, so he shook his head. Levi took a tentative step towards him, "can I kiss you now?" Eren's only response was a fervent nod before Levi was closing the space between them, wrapping his arm around Eren to bring him down to his height and pressed their lips together.

It took a second for Eren to realize that yes, this really was happening. He let his arms wrap around Levi and melted into the kiss. Even though Levi had a cold, hard exterior most of the time, his lips were warm and soft. He felt Levi's tongue run along his lower lip and opened his mouth, giving him access. He allowed his own tongue to tangle around Levi's as they continued to kiss.

They pressed their foreheads together to catch their breath, arms still around each other. Levi gave him a quick peck on the lips before loosening his arms, Eren took the hint and let go.

"Lunch?" Levi asked. He nodded again and watched Levi walk over to his fridge and begin to take things out.

I just kissed Levi. We kissed. Levi. Kissed. Me. His lips were on my lips. Holy fucking....SHIT. It was a hundred times better than I thought it would be. Wait, why did he kiss me? Does he like me? I like him. You're only supposed to kiss people you like, right? I only kiss people I like. He doesn't seem the type to just kiss people. Kiss. Like he kissed me. Levi turned to the side, looking for something, he was blushing. Levi's blushing. He blushed. He blushed because we kissed. I fucking kissed Levi Ackerman!

"Oi," he heard Levi call, "are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me with lunch?" Eren walked over to him, grinning like an idiot. 


	5. Chapter 5

Levi mentally punched himself. He was supposed to get out of bed as soon as Eren left, but he had fallen back asleep. Eren had slept over since he was nervous about his fashion show. Levi looked at his phone as he petted Titan, who had effectively woken him up by licking his face. He was supposed to leave in ten minutes, _ok, I'll just take the fastest shower ever._

 He jumped out of bed, "be good, Titan," Titan wagged his tail from his spot of Levi's bed as he hopped in the shower. He got dressed quickly, luckily, he had picked out his outfit last night and just needed to throw it on, he towel dried his hair, not really bothering to fix it all that much. He was just about to call the dog sitter since he was already ten minutes late when he heard a knock at the door.

 "Levi?" the women asked.

 "Annie?" she nodded.

 "Yeah, he's over there somewhere," he pointed to the general direction of his room, "uhhh, there are spare keys to Eren's apartment and mine on the table. If you need anything, it's somewhere," the women giggled.

 "I think I can figure it out, now go, you'll be late,"

Levi nodded, "bye Titan! Don't eat anything your not supposed to," he called out before running out the door. He hailed for a taxi that was approaching, but it zoomed right past him, there wasn't even a customer in the car, "well fuck you too, asshole!" Levi called while flipping off the taxi. He saw anther one and held his hand out, this one stopping for him. He hurried in and gave him the address for the show.

"It'll take us a while, there's a lot of traffic," the driver told him, "everyone is headed over there,"

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself, "well just hurry, I don't want to be too late,"

The driver nodded and proceeded to try to engage Levi in small talk, to which Levi was just ignoring him. He got a call from Hange when they were at a red light.

"Levi, are you at the show yet?"

"No, I just got in the taxi,"

"Really, Levi?" she scolded, "you're going to be late, there's no way you're going to make it on time,"

"Can you shut the fuck up? I overslept okay? But I'll make it,"

 "Are you sure about that?"

 "Do you want to be fired?" Levi threatened.

 He heard Hange laugh, "you wouldn't" Levi sighed, she was right, he wouldn’t.

 "I'll make it," he hung up.

 "Bad luck today, huh?" the driver asked.

 "You have no idea," he mumbled before laying his head on the back of the seat.

 They made it fifteen minutes late, he was ushered to his seat in the crowded closed off area. The fashion show was outside, which was nice since the weather had been exceptionally well. It worked out well for the models, because the male models weren't wearing any shirts. A couple models walked down before Levi recognized Eren. He noticed that there was a lot more and louder clapping when Eren was walking, and he couldn’t help the feeling of jealous. But Eren looked amazing, for how nervous he was, he walked with confidence and grace. The sun was also doing wonders for his skin, it make him look more perfect than he already was.

 Eren walked three more times after that. Levi wasn't quite sure what he had changed since he was mostly just admiring his body and face, but nonetheless, he enjoyed himself. After the show was over, he walked outside with the rest of the people. There were camera crews everywhere looking for a celebrity to interview. Levi slipped on his sunglasses, trying to avoiding being recognized, but suddenly there was a microphone and a camera in his face.

 "Mr. Ackerman, did you enjoy the show?" the overly chirpy person asked him.

 "It was great," he deadpanned, not really trying to offer an interview. He looked around in disinterest.

"Were you here to support your boyfriend, Eren Yaeger?"

Levi turned his head to face her, "I was here supporting my _friend,_ Eren Yaeger, yes,"

"So you're not gay?"

"Whether I am or I'm not, that's none of your business, so if you could just leave me alone now, that would be fucking great" and he walked away, leaving the interviewer with her mouth opened wide, "fucking people," he mumbled to himself.

Eren and him had previously agreed to meet back at his apartment, since Eren was going to have to spend time backstage after the show. He thanked Annie once he was back at his apartment and tried to pay her.

"Eren said he would pay me," she told him.

"Of course he did," he handed her the money, which she hesitantly accepted before thanking him and leaving. He took out his phone and ordered Chinese food since he knew that was Eren's favorite and he wasn't entirely sure if he had eaten yet. He gave Titan a bath while he waited for his food, he noticed Titan started getting excited and knew that meant Eren was probably walking into the apartment. Sure enough he heard Eren call out his name, "in the bathroom" he called back.

Eren walked in, "where's Annie?"

"I paid her and she left,"

"I was going to pay her,"

 "She might have mentioned that," he was drying off Titan when he heard a knock at the door.

 "Who's that?"

  Levi stood up and handed him Titan, who was wrapped up in a towel, "Chinese,"

 "You ordered Chinese?" Levi could see the excitement in his eyes.

 He nodded, "none for you though," he chuckled at Eren's pout and quickly pecked his cheek, "I'm just kidding," he went to the door and took the food from the delivery guy, setting it on the table and then taking out his wallet to pay him.

 He was opening everything when Eren walked in, "I didn't think you'd be back this quickly," Levi said.

 "I left the first chance I could, everyone else was going out to celebrate a good show, but I came here instead," 

 "Titan and I would've been fine if you wanted to go,"

 Eren made his way over to him, letting Titan down on the floor, he kissed Levi's cheek, "I know you would have, but I'd much rather spend the rest of the day with you," Levi turned to him and smiled. Eren returned his smile and kissed his lips before sitting at the table, "is there orange chicken?"

 "Of course there's orange chicken. It's your favorite,"

 Levi chuckled at how excited Eren looked. It was nice having Eren around, ever since that first time they kissed, they had been flirting more and more with each other. They hadn't done more that make out with each other, but it was nice. Levi was happy and he really, _really_ liked Eren.

 Levi sat down next to him and they chatted about the fashion show as they ate.

 "So you really think I did a good job?" Eren asked.

 "I think you did wonderfully. You looked confident,"

 He watched as Eren sighed in relief, "I was so nervous the entire time, I couldn't stop shaking back stage,"

 "Well you fooled me, and I knew how nervous you were,"

 "Thank you for helping me practice," Eren smiled at him and nudged him with his shoulder.

 "I didn't do much other than just stare at you,"

 He listened as Eren laughed, "Well thank you for staring at me,"

 "What was the show for anyway?" Levi asked remembering he still had no idea.

 "What do you mean?"

 "Like what kind of clothing was the show for,"

 "Jeans," Eren said slowly. Levi nodded, "You didn't know?"

 Levi shook his head, "I told you, all I did was stare at you," he looked over to see Eren blushing at him, "what?"

 "Were you not paying attention to anything else?" Eren asked.

 "No, I went there to see you, and that's what I did," _I mean, obviously._

 Eren was still blushing so Levi leaned over and kissed him, "fucking cutie," he told him before kissing him again. When he pulled back, he saw Eren was an even deeper shade of read, "Hey Eren?"

 "Yes, Levi?"

 "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He waited anxiously.

 "Like, your boyfriend, b-boyfriend?"

 Levi chuckled, "what other kind of boyfriend is there?" he could see Eren was hesitant, "I know you're not out yet, so we don't have to tell anyone. I just thought it wo-,"

 "Yes!" Levi smiled, and kissed Eren more passionately until Titan interrupted them by trying to jump onto Eren's lap with his leash in his mouth, "I think he wants to go for a walk, we haven't gone a couple days,"

 "You want to take him before it starts getting dark outside?"

 Eren nodded and they stood up, Eren went to his apartment to get his sweater while Levi cleaned up the food. He was about to start washing the dishes they used when Eren came back and took his hand, dragging him out the door before he could start.

 They were almost out the apartment building when Levi stopped, "what is it?" Eren asked him.

 Levi raised their connected hands so Eren could see them, Eren smiled warmly at him, "I know,"

 "Are you sure?" he asked.

 Eren nodded, "of course, I am. Come on," Levi smiled as Eren lead them out the building, happily holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter that is the epilogue and it will forsure be uploaded tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi knocked on the bedroom door for what felt like the thousandth time in the last five minutes. Titan was standing next to him wagging his tail happily.

 "Eren hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Levi called out, again.

 "I'm almost done, and Jean already called me like 10 times, I'll be down in a bit, I'm just...fuck...tying my bowtie," Levi heard Eren curse a couple more times through the door.

 "Open the door, I'll help you,"

 "Uhhh no that's fine,"

 "You don't even have your pants on, do you?"

 He heard some shuffling, "halfway on,"

 Levi chuckled to himself, "just open the door. It's not like I haven't seen everything you have to offer,"

 "Levi! Not in front of the dog!"

 "What? It's not like he doesn't know, what with all the screa-," he was cut off by Eren throwing the door open. He had his white dress shirt on, and the dress pants were done up but the belt was only through the first loop.

 "Levi!" Eren had his playful mad face on, Levi slipped past him and into the room.

 "You opened the door, thank you," he picked up Eren's bowtie from where it lay next to his jacket on the bed. Eren finished doing his belt and walked over to Levi to help. He left the door open and Titan walked inside, jumping on the bed.

 "We're gonna be late, you know?" Levi told him.

 "No we're not, you're always doing this,"

 "Traffic's going to be a bitch,"

 "Which means we won't be the only ones late," Levi looked up at Eren, who looked proud of himself for that statement.

 "So you admit we'll be late,"

 Eren's face fell, "damn it," Levi chucked and finished tying.

 "Ok, throw on the jacket and let's go, Armin's already here,"

 Eren bit his lip nervously, "are you sure he'll be ok with them? I mean, at least one of us has always been with them since they were born,"

 "Which was 3 weeks ago, they'll be fine. You left Armin that long list remember?" Levi held onto Eren's hands trying to calm him down. And sat him down on the bed, Titan immediately trying to crawl onto their laps.

 "Maybe I should stay behind," Eren mumbled, looking down as his socked feet and chewing on his lower lip.

 "Oh no, you are not getting out of this one. You're the star of the movie, Eren, you have to be there. If you're that nervous, I'll stay behind," Levi picked up Titan off of Eren and placed him next to him, petting him so he'd stay in place.

 Eren looked at Levi, disbelief in his eyes, "what? No! The movie's an adaptation of YOUR book, you're the one that has to be at the premiere,"

 "No I don't,"

 "You wrote the screenplay,"

 "So?"

 "You have to go,"

 "You're too anxious to leave them alone, I'll stay,"

 "No! I'll stay,"

 "You're the star of the film, Eren,"

 "Bu-,"

 "Are you guys shitting me?!" Levi and Eren looked to the door to see Armin holding one of the puppies, "they're dogs! I've had dogs I know how to take care of them. You two are the most over protective dog parents I've ever met," he turned around to go back downstairs. Titan jumped off the bed and followed Armin.

 "They're puppies!" Eren called out after him, "they need love!"

 "Titan and Honey are right here! And I do love them, now leave!" Armin called back.

 "You heard the mushroom, let's go," Levi grabbed Eren's jacket and moved to stand behind him to help him into it, "you look good in everything,"

 "I was a model," Eren chuckled.

 "Still are,"

 "I haven't modeled in years, Levi,"

 "You model cute little outfits for me," Levi teased, nibbling Eren's ear from behind.

 "That was one time!" Eren was blushing which made Levi chuckle and kiss his cheek.

 "We need to do that again sometime,"

 "That was a one time thing," Eren said, but he didn't sound too convincing.

 "Yeah, yeah," Levi was already thinking of ways to trick Eren into doing it again for him, "now put on your shoes, the car should be outside already,"

 "It is!" Armin called. The two chuckled.

 "I'll wait for you downstairs," Levi gave Eren a chaste kiss before going downstairs.

 Him and Eren had been together for almost four years now living together for two. Even though living next door to each other was like living together. They were always over at each other's apartments until one day they sat down and talked about how ridiculous it was for them to be living like that. Especially since Titan seemed to get sad when one of then wasn't around, he had really grown attached to both of them, not just Eren.

 So they bought a house and moved in together. Then Levi's book was picked up to be adapted into a film, then shortly after, Eren was cast as the main character of said movie. There was already talk about the sequel also being made into a movie if this one had a big success, which judging by how the premiers had sold out worldwide just minutes after tickets went up for sale, it was going to be a hit.

 "Nervous?" Armin asked when Levi came into view in the living room. He was sat next to the doggy bed where Honey and the puppies were sleeping. Titan was already at Levi's feet, asking to be picked up, but Levi was dressed and he needed to get the fur off of him, so he picked up Titan and handed him to Armin.

 He walked over to where he kept the lint roller and started running it through his clothes, "I've seen the final cut already, so I'm not nervous, I'm more nervous for Eren, this is the first big film he's done. And I'm sure he's heard the rumors that the only reason he was cast was because he's dating me,"

 "Was he?"

 Levi turned to Armin and gave him a "are you fucking kidding me" face. Something he never would have done when they first met, but over the years they had grown to become great friends.

 "Well it's not crazy to think!"

 "I guess not, but I had nothing to do with the casting, I actually didn't know Eren was auditioning until the day of,"

 "So he really was the best one?"

 "Surprisingly, yes,"

 "Surprisingly?" Eren was at the foot of the stairs, "I'm offended,"

 "Well I just didn't think you would be able to portray the main character so well,"

 "Well he did read the book like a million times, I guess that helped," Armin chimed in.

 "But how would you know how I did?" Eren asked, "you weren't there,"

 "They sent me tape copies of the auditions,"

 "Do you still have them?!" Armin jumped up and ran to Levi, "please let me watch Eren's!"

 "Of course I still have them, they're in the hall closet, all the way in the back in a box labeled 'cleaning,'" Levi said, handing the lint roller to Eren.

 "Cleaning? Really?" Eren asked.

 Levi shrugged, "you never looked through it did you?"

 "Were you hiding them from me?"

 "No, but I knew you'd get embarrassed and I wasn't sure if you'd throw them out or not,"

 "Can I watch them?!" Armin asked.

 "Yeah, sure," Levi said at the same time Eren said "no," Eren started for the hallway when Levi grabbed his hand.

 "We have to go,"

 Eren sighed, "fine. Take good care of them, Armin, if you need anyth-,"

 "I won't,"

 "Just call,"

 "Probably won't, but ok,"

 "Now let's go," Levi let go of Eren's hand to bend down in front of the dogs and pet Titan, then Honey, "be good," he stood up straight and led Eren out the house and towards the car. The driver was waiting for them and opened the passenger door for them.

 "At least we don't have to flag down another jackass taxi," Levi mumbled as they got closer.

 "Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Jaeger," their driver, Connie, acknowledged as they got in. Eren stuck his tongue out at him.

 "Hey, Connie?" Levi asked when they pulled out of the curb.

 "Yeah?" Connie had need their driver for years, he was the only driver Levi liked since he was the one that kept his car the cleanest. And over the years the three had got to know each other well to the point where they were friends and Connie didn't feel obligated to speak to them in such a formal way. Especially since they hated it.

 "How long have you been waiting for us?"

 "Like 30 minutes,"

 "Thank you, would you mind raising the partition?"

 "No problem," and the partition closed.

 "Eren, do you know when I was ready,"

 "Let me guess, 30 minutes ago," Eren asked, a smile on his face.

 "More like 40, but you were close," Levi smiled back at him and kissed his cheek, "nervous?"

 "Just a little," Eren started to fidget in his seat.

 "Don't be, the film is great, you were more that perfect in it. Its more than what I had hoped it would be," Levi assured him.

 "You're just saying that," Eren nervously grinned at him.

 "I'm really not,"

 "Why aren't you nervous?"

 "I told you, the movie exceeded my expectations, I have nothing to be nervous about,"

 "I think I might be more nervous than the first time we went to my parents house so you could meet them,"

 "How is this worse than that time? Do I need to remind you that at some point you suggested opening the car door _on the highway_ and rolling out so you wouldn't have to go?"

 Eren chuckled at the memory, but then turned serious again, "what if people don't like my acting and then they don't like the movie? It doesn't just reflect badly on me, but also on you, and everyone else who worked on it. At least with my parents, my dad would be the only one thinking badly about me," Eren was looking out the tinted windows now, Levi didn't have to be able to see him to know he was biting his lip, a nervous habit of his. Levi moved his hand to place it underneath Eren's chin and make him face him, he used this thumb to run through his lower lip, effectively making Eren stop biting it.

 "Don't be nervous, you'll see they're going to love it, they're going to love you. And besides, the first visit to your parents' house didn't end so badly, I mean your dad doesn't make any snide comments anymore when we go visit," he moved his hand to cup Eren's cheek, "so stop being nervous, because no matter what everyone else thinks about it, I know you did a perfect job,"

 Eren leaned into his touch, "thank you, Levi," and he was thankful, he felt a lot better. He leaned in and kissed Levi, it was meant to be a brief, chaste kiss, but Levi used his same hand already on Eren's face to move behind his neck and keep him in place.

 The kiss quickly turned into a hungry one on Levi's part and Eren couldn't do anything but let himself melt into the kiss. He tried not to grip Levi's jacket, afraid he's wrinkle it, so he slipped his hands in through the open jacket to grabbed at Levi's waist. As the kiss went on, he could feel his nervousness for the movie slowly creep away until all he was feeling was his love for Levi.

 When he pulled back to breath, Levi kept on kissing Eren's face as he undid his bowtie.

 Eren still hadn't opened his eyes but a soft jolt of the car made him open them and remember where they were, and where they were headed.

 "Levi," he moaned, Levi had already worked off his bowtie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and was now kissing his neck, "Levi, we can't do this here,"

 "I'm not doing anything," Levi said as he gently nipped at Eren's neck.

 "They'll notice the marks,"

 "Good, people will know you're mine," he sucked the same spot.

 "Everyone already knows I'm yours," Eren gave into the feeling and closed his eyes again, leaning his head to the side so Levi had more access to his neck and tightened his grip on Levi.

 "I know, I just don't want people to forget,"

 "Levi," Eren half whined and half moaned.

 "I won't make them where they're noticeable then," he started sucking harder where Eren's neck met his shoulder.

 All Eren could manage to say was a small, "ok," before he let himself be marked by Levi.

 Once Levi was satisfied with the hickies on that side, he tilted Eren's head so he could start on the other side. He placed his lips over one of Eren's already fading hickies, knowing it would be sensitive. He sucked a little harder and internally smiled at the little moans and whimpers that escaped Eren's mouth whenever he would nibble or run his tongue over the spot. 

 He left a couple more and then returned his lips to Eren's, kissing him roughly and passionately, and worked his skilled fingers to unbutton more of Eren's shirt. But Eren realized was he was doing and whined into the kiss, making Levi chuckle and stop his fingers, but only to slip his hand in and feel Eren's smooth chest.

 Their little session was interrupted a few minutes later when they heard Connie's voice coming from the speakers in the car, "I'll be opening the door in 5 minutes,"

 The couple parted and Levi started rebuttoning Eren's shirt while Eren straightened out Levi's. There was no hiding the fact that their lips were both extremely swollen and red from the kissing, oh well.

 "Still nervous?" Levi asked him.

 "I stopped being nervous the first time you kissed me,"

 Levi smiled at him, "I know," and gave him a _real_ chaste kiss.

 He went to pick up Eren's bowtie, which had fallen onto his lap, when he noticed that Eren was sporting a hard-on.

 "Oh god," Eren whined, covering his face with his hands.

 Levi laughed, "I can fix it," he pulled out his phone.

 "Levi, Connie going to open the door any minute now, you can't," Eren said, not knowing what Levi was doing.

 "Not like that, Eren," he looked through until he came across the picture he was looking for, he cringed but held the phone out to Eren, "here,"

 Eren removed his hands from his face and took the phone, he looked at it, "Oh my god?! What the fuck?!" he shoved the phone into Levi's chest, "why would you show me that?"

 "It fixed the problem, Eren. Now hurry up and let me fix your bowtie,"

 Eren sat there motionless as Levi worked through tying the bowtie, "I can never look at Hange the same way. What was she even doing?"

 "She says its naked yoga, and it's disturbing,"

 "Why do you have the picture?"

 "She sent it to me and asked me to correct her pose. I told her to fuck off and refused to see her for a week," the story made Eren laugh. They heard a knock on the door and they sat up straight and waited for the door to open, Levi took Eren's hand, "I'm right here, okay?"

 Eren nodded and squeezed his hand back, happy to have Levi here with him.

 -----

 Eren and Levi were more than exhausted when they got home. The premiere went great, and the after party was fun. Everyone praised Eren for his splendid acting, Jean and Marco texted him when they were on their way home that they were both already getting calls about potential roles and doing ads again.

 Levi was praised for his wonderful story writing and directing, he had some people come up to him and ask him if he was interested in directing other movies. It was a great opportunity, but he was more happy about how happy Eren was. He had been so nervous and now he was giddy, practically bouncing out of his seat when they were in the car home. Levi didn't hold back his smile as he watched Eren.

 But as soon as they got out the car, Eren was yawning and dragging his feet. Levi let go of Eren's hand to scoop him up into his arms, bridal style. Eren didn't say anything, just hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Levi, nuzzling his face into Levi's neck and leaving him little kisses.

 Eren only stopped to help Levi open the door. As soon as they were inside, they were met with a strange sight. Armin was curled up on the couch with Erwin, asleep. Both of them almost completely naked, except for each of them wearing a pair of boxers. There was a box of pizza on the table, along with  a few empty bottles of alcohol. Levi didn't recognize any of the bottles as being his, then his eyes glanced on the floor next to the couch to find their most expensive bottle of wine, completely empty.

 Eren asked to be put down and as soon as he was, he went to look for the puppies. Levi sighed and started picking up the trash. This was the last time they would ask Armin to dog sit for them. Eren came back to tell then the dogs were all fast asleep in the guest room. He had a blanket to drape over the couple asleep on the couch.

 "It's about fucking time," Levi said. Not bothering to whisper, "they're been giving each other sex eyes since they met," Eren chuckled and helped Levi clean.

 "Do you think they're dating now?" Eren whispered.

 "Whether or not they are, the owe us a new couch, we just got it,"

 Eren laughed again and grabbed Levi's hand, abandoning the mess their best friends left in their living room, "we'll let them clean," he started steering Levi in the direction of the stairs, "let's go celebrate,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other stories related to this AU written that I'll eventually post as a part of series because I really love this AU and I want to write more for it. They're all little snippets of their relationship (For example, how the hell did they get Honey?! What was visiting Eren's parents like? Titan knows they have sex?!).

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
